Naruto Gaiden
by Hugo365
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ino hubiera estado en el equipo 7 en lugar de Sakura? ¿Que tanto podría cambiar esto? Una historia alternativa a lo que conocemos.
1. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo equipo

¿Qué tengo fics pendientes en otros fandoms? Bueno, que más dará, soy nuevo por acá, hace poco decidí darle una oportunidad a Naruto y pues lo estoy disfrutando bastante, y ahora me surgió una idea, a quien lleguen a leer esto espero que les guste.

Bien suficiente como introducción.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo equipo.**

—Bien, ahora nombrare a los miembros del equipo 7, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!...

Naruto solo dirigió su mirada hacia el maestro Iruka sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Ino Yamanaka! ...

—Que bien, ahora me toca estar con ese fenómeno. —dijo Ino mientras suspiraba.

Naruto tan solo ignoro a la rubia esperando a que nombraran al tercer y último miembro de su equipo.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! A partir de hoy ustedes son un equipo.

Ino se levantó de su asiento mientras le sacaba la lengua a Sakura quien no podía ocultar su molestia.

—Ni creas que ganaste solo porque estarás en el mismo equipo que él. —dijo Sakura con una voz difícilmente audible.— Además, tendrás que soportar a Naruto, que tengas suerte con eso.

Ino tan solo ignoro este último comentario de la chica de pelo rosado mientras dirigió su atención al profesor que continúo nombrando al resto de los equipos.

—Bien, conocerán a sus maestros Jounin después del almuerzo, hasta entonces pueden descansar.

Con esto dicho todos los jóvenes Genin salieron del aula, Sasuke rápidamente salió mientras que Ino salió tras él, aun así, Sasuke fue demasiado rápido y la rubia lo perdió de vista. Aun así, Ino continúo buscando al joven Uchiha por aquel patio sin mucho éxito en su búsqueda hasta que una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

—¡Ino! —la llamo Naruto a su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto? —Pregunto Ino de mala gana.

—Bueno, como formaremos parte del mismo equipo pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea comer el almuerzo juntos, y conocernos un poco mejor. —Explico Naruto con su típica sonrisa,

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque hubiera querido almorzar con Sasuke… En fin, aceptare tu oferta. —dijo Ino al considerar lo que dijo Naruto.

Naruto e Ino tomaron asiento en una banca cerca de donde estaban, Ino solo miraba a Naruto de cuando en cuando con algo de fastidio, si bien estaba en el mismo equipo que Sasuke ahora le tocaría aguantar a Naruto.

—La verdad pensaba que me rechazarías y continuarías buscando a Sasuke. —dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la rubia.

—Ya tendré oportunidad de estar con Sasuke, y creo que es importante conocer a los miembros de tu equipo, al final haremos muchas misiones juntos.

Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes mientras miraba a Ino.

—Aunque es bueno un cambio de vez en cuando, hasta hace poco no entendía por qué todo el mundo parecía odiarme, ahora supongo que tiene algo de sentido. —dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto? —Cuestiono Ino algo intrigada.

—No sé si debería decirte esto, bueno siento que puedo confiar en ti, además somos parte del mismo equipo.

Ino solo lo miraba interesada en lo que el rubio pudiera tener por decir.

—Sabes que nuestra aldea fue ataca hace años, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, el zorro de nueve colas atacó nuestra villa y fue derrotado.

—Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que pasó, el zorro era muy poderoso y no podían hacer nada contra él, al final, se decidió que lo sellaran y alguien tenía que ser el contenedor de ese zorro, ese contenedor soy yo. —Explico Naruto esperando el rechazo de la rubia una vez dicho esto.

Por supuesto la chica estaba sorprendida, ella nunca hubiera esperado algo así, pero al final todo tenía sentido, porque la gente le tenía tanto miedo a un niño.

Ino se mantuvo en silencio mientras comía su almuerzo.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora me odias. —dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

—No, no te odio, jamás te podría odiar por algo en lo que no tenías elección, simplemente estoy sorprendida.

Y sin mayores acontecimientos el tiempo pasó Naruto e Ino volvieron al salón cuando el almuerzo termino, poco a poco los Jounin aparecían y se llevaban a sus equipos con ellos, poco tiempo después solo el equipo 7 permanecía en el salón aún a la espera de su nuevo maestro.

Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse y se levantó de su asiento tomando un borrador para colocarlo en la puerta y cayera sobre el nuevo maestro una vez entrará.

¿Naruto que demonios haces? —pregunto Ino algo intrigada.

—Eso le pasa por llegar tarde. —Respondió Naruto mientras terminaba su preparación.

—Nuestro maestro es un Jounin, un ninja de élite, ¿De verdad crees que caerá en ese truco barato? —Cuestiono Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

—Sasuke tiene razón, esto jamás funcionará —Secundo Ino.

A los pocos segundos alguien con el cabello blanco abría la puerta al tiempo que el borrador caía sobre su cabeza.

—¡Cayó redondito! —Exclamo Naruto con felicidad.

El hombre de cabello blanco miraba al trío con aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo se los planteo? Mi primera impresión de este grupo… Son una bola de idiotas. —dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

Sin más el desconocido entró al salón y se paró al centro del mismo, Naruto volvió a su asiento y presto atención a las palabras del Jounin frente a ellos.

—Bien síganme— dijo el hombre de cabello blanco mientras salía del salón siendo seguido por el grupo.

Una vez estuvieron afuera Kakashi se detuvo frente a ellos y los observó, haciendo una seña para que se sentaran en las escaleras frente a él.

—¿Por qué no se presentan? Me dicen sus sueños y planes a futuro.

—¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así finalmente la aldea me apreciará.

—Eres un poco impaciente, pero está bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? —Pregunto el Jounin mirando a Ino.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, realmente no había pensado en un sueño para el futuro, no estoy segura de que decir.

—Supongo que con eso bastará, ¿Y tú?

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, y yo no tengo un sueño, lo mío será una realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y destruiré a alguien en específico.

El grupo solo miro con algo de sorpresa a Sasuke quien permanecía en su misma posición.

—Bien, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, y a partir de hoy seré su sensei, en realidad tengo lista su primera misión, sin embargo, la llevaremos a cabo mañana.

—¿Qué clase de prueba será? — Preguntó Naruto con mucho interés

—Si les respondo no les gustará.

—¿Por qué? No puede ser tan difícil. —Agrego Ino

—Bien, se los diré, de los 27 que se graduaron solo 9 se convertirán en Genin.

—¡¿Qué, entonces para qué fue el examen de graduación?! —Cuestionó Naruto molesto.

—Les dije que no les iba a gustar, en fin, eso solo fue el primer filtro, yo decido si aprueban o no y las posibilidades de que reprueben son al menos de 64%, vayan al campo de entrenamiento mañana a las 5 de la mañana y lleven su equipo ninja… Ah y una última advertencia, mejor no desayunen mañana o vomitaran.

Con esto dicho el Jounin de cabello blanco desapareció sin decir nada más dejando a sus sorprendidos alumnos para pensar en lo que harían.

Ante esto cada quien se separó tomando su propio camino, cada uno pensando en que sería la prueba del siguiente día.

El sol aún no salía cuando el trío de posibles Genin llegó al campo de entrenamiento como Kakashi había pedido, faltaban unos minutos para las 5, Naruto llegaba prácticamente dormido, Sasuke llegaba en un estado normal, mientras que Ino llegaba un poco somnolienta, los tres se detuvieron cerca de sus compañeros para esperar por la llegada de Kakashi. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas, para cuando se dieron cuenta el sol ya había salido y Kakashi aún no aparecía, los alumnos comenzaban a impacientarse cuando el Jounin apareció.

—Hola a todos, lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde. —Saludo Kakashi tranquilamente ante el evidente enojo del trío.

—¡Llevamos horas esperando! —Exclamaron Naruto e Ino al unísono.

Kakashi tan solo hizo caso omiso al comentario del par de rubios.

—Bien, les explicaré su misión. —dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un par de cascabeles de uno de sus bolsillos.— Su misión es simple, solo tienen que quitarme este par de cascabeles, eso es todo tienen hasta el mediodía para lograrlo.

Al mismo tiempo que explicaba esto Kakashi tomaba un reloj alarma que puso sobre un tronco cercano a él.

—Si no me los logran quitar para el medio día se irán sin almorzar, además los amarrare a esos troncos mientras como mi almuerzo.

Los candidatos a Genin solo observaban.

—Un momento, nosotros somos tres y usted solo tiene un par de cascabeles. — Remarcó Ino mientras señalaba los cascabeles en la mano de Kakashi.

—Eso significa que al menos uno de ustedes terminará amarrado y ese uno fallará por no cumplir la misión y regresará a la academia. Pueden usar todo su armamento, si no me atacan con intención de matarme no lograrán quitármelos. Pueden empezar cuando se los indique… ¡Empiecen!

Y con esto el trio desapareció de la vista del Jounin.

—Bien al menos fueron lo suficientemente listos como para no atacar de frente. — dijo Kakashi mientras observaba sus alrededores en busca de cualquier movimiento.

Dando unos cuantos pasos Kakashi se encontró con Naruto quien lo esperaba con calma.

—Supongo que no son tan listos al final.

Sin mayor advertencia Naruto se lanzó hacia Kakashi con un puñetazo frontal que Kakashi esquivo con facilidad dando un paso lateral, usando el impulso del puñetazo Naruto giro y lanzó una kunai hacia el Jounin quien sin problemas la desvío con su propio kunai.

—Naruto es un idiota. —decía Ino para sí misma mientras observaba a lo lejos. —Pero tal vez pueda aprovechar esto para tomar un cascabel mientras él está distraído peleando con Naruto.

Ino se acercaba lentamente para poder tomar el cascabel que en ese momento colgaba del cinturón de Kakashi, cuando se consideró lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó de un golpe hacia el Jounin quien como si tuviera ojos en las espalda, esquivo a Ino con un solo paso lateral, la chica quedó justo al lado de Naruto, quien simplemente decidió seguir atacando, Ino aprovecho esto para salir de ahí y aprovechar alguna otra oportunidad.

Como en un parpadeo Naruto salió disparado de ahí, lejos de la vista de tanto Ino como Kakashi, de un momento a otro Kakashi estaba frente a la rubia, quien lanzó una bomba de humo para poder escapar.

Para suerte de la chica al momento en que parecía que estaba pérdida Sasuke salió de la nada casi tomando un cascabel de Kakashi, quien con un movimiento súbito logro esquivarlo, sin embargo, Sasuke esperaba eso y había colocado un hilo que de inmediato atrapó a Kakashi.

—¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego! —Exclamo el joven Uchiha al tiempo que realizaba varios sellos de mano y comenzaba a escupir fuego.

Cuando la llama se disipó lo único que vieron Sasuke e Ino fue un tronco medio quemado

—Jutsu de sustitución. —dijo Sasuke mientras se retiraba dejando sola a la rubia.

Sin más Sasuke salio corriendo en búsqueda de su nuevo maestro para intentar tomar uno de los cascabeles en el tiempo que les quedaba. Su búsqueda fue corta a los pocos segundo Sasuke nuevamente se encontró frente a Kakashi, quien tan solo lo miro mientras tomaba un libro de su bolsillo.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso al comportamiento de su maestro y se limitó a intentar un nuevo ataque lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas que Kakashi esquivaba o bloqueaba sin problemas, el chico de cabello negro comenzaba a exasperarse y ante el más mínimo descuido Kakashi aprovecho y lanzo a Sasuke lejos.

Ino miraba la escena a lo lejos, intentando encontrar la manera de acercarse, la rubia fue sorprendida cuando detrás de ella apareció Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

—Ino, está claro que no lograremos nada si lo atacamos por nuestra cuenta, ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntos? —Pregunto Naruto sin dejar de observar a la rubia.

Ino permaneció pensativa ante la propuesta de Naruto, ella hubiera preferido que fuera Sasuke quien se le acercara, sin embargo, ante las circunstancias la propuesta de Naruto no sonaba nada descabellada.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —Cuestiono Ino a su vez.

Naruto se acercó a la rubia y le susurro algo al oído a la chica quien escuchaba atentamente. El plan de Naruto no era para nada malo en realidad lo cual dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro dela joven Yamanaka.

—Finalmente Ino, no conozco tus habilidades del todo, así que tendrás que improvisar durante ese pequeño espacio que intentare crear.

La rubia solamente asintió y dirigió su atención hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi, Naruto lentamente se acercó al Jounin quien lo noto de inmediato, sin embargo, Naruto no se detuvo y continúo caminando sin dudas hacia Kakashi.

—Esos cascabeles serán míos. —dijo Naruto con un tono confiado en su voz.

Esto no sorprendió demasiado a Kakashi quien continúo leyendo aquel libro que tenía en las manos sin prestar mayor atención al rubio que se encontraba frente a él, esto claramente irrito a Naruto quien sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó hacia el hombre de cabello blanco nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo, Kakashi esquivaba y bloqueaba sus golpes sin mayor problema, pero esta vez ni se molestaba en contratacar al estar demasiado concentrado en la lectura.

—Veamos si puede seguir leyendo tan tranquilo con esto. —dijo Naruto mientras preparaba un sello de mano.— ¡Jutsu multi clones de sombra!

Una vez exclamo esto había al menos unos 20 clones de Naruto dispersos por la cercanía, Kakashi continúo observando sin darle mayor importancia a lo que acaba de pasar ante sus ojos.

—Eso es imposible, Naruto acaba de crear clones físicos, ¿Cómo lo logro? —Se preguntó Ino sin perder de vista el combate que se desarrollaba frente a ella.— Bien, creo que esto puede llegar a funcionar.

Los múltiples clones del chico rubio se lanzaron al mismo tiempo al ataque contra su nuevo maestro, Kakashi aún continuaba esquivando y bloqueando sin problemas aparentes sin embargo los ataques de los clones de Naruto se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y al Jounin le comenzaba a costar algo de trabajo mantener el ritmo.

Sin mayor opción el Jounin guardo su libro nuevamente y comenzó a pelear poniendo un poco más de empeño, los clones de Naruto comenzaban a desaparecer uno a uno hasta que un par de minutos después solo quedaba el original.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron Naruto nuevamente creo otra veintena de clones que rodearon al Jounin de un momento a otro, Kakashi permanecía tranquilo en su posición.

—Esto recién comenzó. —dijeron Naruto y todos sus clones mientras todos se lanzaban al mismo tiempo contra Kakashi.

Todo siguió el mismo ritmo Kakashi derrotaba a un clon tras otro sin problemas sin embargo nuevamente le empezaba a costar un poco el llevar el ritmo de todos los clones que atacaban al mismo tiempo y en un descuido uno de ellos lo abrazo por la espalda para que rápidamente el resto se le uniera e intentar sostener al maestro.

—Que un Genin pueda realizar este Jutsu ya es algo notable, pero tus niveles de chakra deben ser admirables para que puedas liberar tantos clones sin cansarte. —Elogiaba Kakashi mientras aun luchaba por liberarse del agarre de los clones.

Aun siendo sostenido por una gran cantidad de clones a Naruto le estaba costando trabajo mantener el movimiento de Kakashi al mínimo, tomar los cascabeles estaba fuera de la cuestión en ese momento.

—¡Ino! ¡Ahora! —Exclamo Naruto para la sorpresa del Jounin.

La rubia salio de entre los arbustos con sus dos manos formando un circulo frente a su rostro, Kakashi sabía lo que estaba por venir e intentaba soltarse del agarre de Naruto y todos sus clones.

—Demasiado tarde, sensei. —musito Ino mientras finalizaba su Jutsu.— Jutsu de posesión de mente.

Ino cayó al suelo en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo los movientes de Kakashi se detuvieron, Naruto no tenía muy claro el que estaba pasando sin embargo sin pensarlo demasiado tomo el par de cascabeles de la cintura del Jounin y revirtió su Jutsu, de inmediato el rubio corrió hacia el lado de su compañera con algo de preocupación, sin esperar nada Naruto levanto la cabeza de su compañera mientras la llamaba y ponía uno de los cascabeles en su mano.

—Ino, despierta lo logramos. —Anuncio Naruto con tranquilidad mientras la chica comenzaba a abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Al despertar Ino miro lo que se encontraba en su mano derecha y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver uno de los dos cascabeles en su mano.

En cuanto Kakashi volvió en sí mismo miro a su cintura para solo confirmar lo que pensaba, el par de cascabeles ya no estaban en su cintura, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto e Ino quienes se encontraban frente de él, Ino se empezaba a poner de pie, al mismo tiempo Naruto le presumía el cascabel que tenía en sus manos con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Eso me pasa por tomarme a estos niños tan a la ligera, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendieron. —dijo Kakashi para sí mismo a modo de reproche.— Con esto terminamos el ejercicio, síganme.

El par de rubios siguió a Kakashi bastante complacidos con su logro, unos pocos minutos de caminata después se encontraban en donde habían iniciado la prueba. Ambos complacidos con su logro, Sasuke se encontraba ahí y sin decir nada se lanzó hacia Kakashi quien sin mayor problema lo inmovilizo y ágilmente lo amarro a uno de los troncos.

—El ejercicio termino Sasuke, tanto Ino como Naruto lograron tomar un cascabel, lo que significa que tu fallaste. —Sentencio Kakashi dirigiendo una severa mirada al joven Uchiha quien permaneció sin decir nada.

—Kakashi-sensei… —Llamo Ino desde atrás.— Si Sasuke fallo entonces eso significa que el…

—Así es Sasuke fallo, aun así, ya tomé una decisión sobre esta prueba… Ninguno tendrá que volver a la academia. —dijo Kakashi mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba parcialmente en su máscara.

—¿En serio? Eso significa que los tres aprobamos, ¡Qué bien! —Exclamo Naruto mientras saltaba de felicidad.

—Por un momento me sentí preocupada. —Agrego Ino quien suspiro con tranquilidad.

—Los tres serán expulsados del programa permanentemente,

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Habías dicho que si no te quitábamos un cascabel volveríamos a la academia, no puedes cambiar de opinión.

—Ustedes tres no piensan como ninjas, son solo niños jugando, en ningún momento llegaron a entender el punto de este ejercicio, no les paso por la mente ni por un momento. —Explicaba Kakashi con una voz seria.

—¿No entendimos el punto del ejercicio? ¡De que estás hablando, tanto Ino como yo obtuvimos un cascabel, por supuesto que lo entendimos! —Reclamo Naruto enérgicamente,

—Eso es justo de lo que estoy hablando, no les paso ni por la cabeza, equipos de tres, ¿por qué haríamos tal cosa? No lo pensaron ni por un momento. —Continuo explicando Kakashi mientras observaba a los tres posibles Genin.— Vamos tan solo piénsenlo un poco, de eso dependía si aprobaban o no.

Los tres jóvenes aun observaban a Kakashi sin saber que decir a las palabras del Jounin, tan solo mirando impotentes.

—Se los diré de una vez, trabajo en equipo esa es la más importante cualidad en un shinobi, por supuesto en una misión las cualidades individuales son importantes, pero si no hay trabajo en equipo eso solo causara fracaso y muerte. A ustedes en ningún momento les paso por la cabeza. Naruto, tu e Ino solo pensaron en conseguir los cascabeles, pero ningún momento pensaron en su compañero restante, Sasuke tu eres demasiado arrogante, crees que los demás no te llegan ni a los talones, sin embargo, mira, ellos si obtuvieron un cascabel… En fin, ya no importa. —Finalizo Kakashi mientras le daba la espalda al trio.

—¡Un momento, usted organizo este ejercicio con solo dos cascabeles, si hubiéramos trabajado los tres en equipo de todos modos uno habría fallado y eso habría causado que el equipo se fracturara! —Exclamo Ino antes de que el Jounin se fuera.

—Exactamente, quería enfrentarlos entre ustedes para saber si podían poner al equipo sobre sí mismos, pero ustedes ni siquiera lo sospecharon, como he dicho, ustedes no piensan como ninjas.

Kakashi dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo nuevamente, girando para ver a los tres que se encontraban tras de él.

—Les daré una última oportunidad. —decía Kakashi mientras que sin esfuerzo aparecía frente a Naruto e Ino y les quitaba sus respectivos cascabeles en un instante. — Sin embargo esta vez será mucho más difícil, tendrán tres horas para quitarme los cascabeles, ahora coman su almuerzo para recuperar fuerzas, sin embargo, Sasuke no podrá comer nada por haber fallado en el último ejercicio, y si alguno de ustedes le da de comer ambos fallaran, yo hago las reglas.

Sin más Kakashi desapareció de la vista del trio, quienes quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del Jounin, sin embargo, al poco tiempo Naruto tomo una de las cajas del almuerzo siendo seguido por Ino mientras que Sasuke permanecía amarrado al árbol sin decir ni una sola palabra al tiempo que ambos rubios comenzaban a comer.

Naruto dirigió su atención hacia Sasuke mientras tomaba un bocado, Ino por su parte hacia lo mismo, el par de rubios permanecía en silencio, sin mayor advertencia Naruto le acerco su almuerzo a Sasuke.

—Vamos come. —dijo Naruto mientras mantenía la caja de almuerzo frente al Uchiha.

Sasuke solo se limitó a ver la acción de Naruto sin responder de nada, Ino solo observaba algo sorprendida a su compañero de equipo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Si Kakashi-sensei nos ve nos reprobara. —Reclamo Ino mirando al rubio.

—Pero todos somos parte del equipo, no me importa lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei, vamos Sasuke hazlo rápido antes de que regrese. —Finalizo Naruto.

—Agradezco tu oferta, pero como podrás notar estoy atado y no puedo mover mis brazos.

Naruto en ese momento noto lo que decía Sasuke y comenzó a pensar que podía hacer, liberar a Sasuke no era una opción porque Kakashi lo notaria de inmediato y los reprobaría.

—Bien Sasuke, toma… —decía Ino mientras se acercaba al chico con un poco de arroz en sus palillos y los acercaba a la boca de Sasuke.

Dudando un poco Sasuke comió el primer bocado con un poco de vergüenza, y de la nada Kakashi apareció frente a ellos con una mirada fulminante.

—¡Tu! ¡Acaban de romper las reglas! ¿Están preparados para las consecuencias? —Pregunto Kakashi mientras realizaba varios sellos de manos mientras el cielo se nublaba.

—Pero usted dijo que éramos tres, lo haremos juntos. —Respondió Naruto con seguridad mientras veía con seguridad a su sensei.

—Así es, somos un equipo estamos juntos, no dejaremos a Sasuke de lado. —Secundo Ino.

Sasuke solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Esa es su justificación? —Pregunto Kakashi manteniendo el tono en su voz

El trio solo observaba a su sensei algo tensos de lo que fuera a decir.

—Están aprobados. —Afirmo Kakashi con calma ante la sorpresa del trio de Genin.— Son el primer grupo que apruebo en la historia, el resto solo había hecho lo que les decía al pie de la letra, no pensaban por sí mismos. Mañana mismo el equipo 7 empieza su primera misión, pueden retirarse.

Sin más el grupo libero a Sasuke y cada quien partió por su lado de inmediato, Naruto regresaba a su casa con tranquilidad contento con su ultimo logro, las horas pasaron y la noche llego, Naruto se encontraba hambriento y decidió dirigirse hacia Ichiraku para comer un plato de ramen. Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente, llegando cerca del centro de la ciudad para encontrarse con Ino, el rubio se acercó a su nueva compañera para saludarla, sin embargo, ella no le devolvió el saludo tan contento de verlo.

—¿Necesitas algo Naruto? —Pregunto Ino con desgane.

—Bueno, solo te vi, y pensé en saludarte, eso es todo. —respondió Naruto sin darle importancia a la actitud de Ino.— Entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana.

—Naruto espera, lo siento, solo estoy algo nerviosa por nuestra misión de mañana, lamento mi actitud.

—Está bien Ino, planeaba ir por un ramen a Ichiraku, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad.

Ino permaneció pensativa por unos segundos mientras observaba a Naruto.

—No lo sé Naruto, el ramen no es muy saludable para un ninja.

—Pero es delicioso. —replico Naruto sin dudar un segundo. — Además comerlo de vez en cuando no te hará ningún mal.

—Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Ambos caminaron hacia el puesto para llegar poco tiempo después, para ser saludados por Ayame quien de inmediato se preparó para servirles.

—Sabes Naruto, la verdad pensaba que serias un inútil y no me hizo ni un poco de gracia que te pusieran en mi equipo al principio, me agrado que me pusieran con Sasuke, pero me has sorprendido, la verdad eres mucho más fuerte de lo que espere.

Naruto solo sonrió como acostumbraba mientras le entregaban su ramen a ambos y comenzaba a comer.

—A mí me hubiera gustado estar con Sakura, ella es tan genial, no tengo nada en contra de ti Ino, tu eres muy fuerte y bonita, pero es que Sakura es tan… —decía Naruto antes de ser interrumpida.

—No quiero que vuelvas a compararme con esa frente de marquesina. —Sentencio Ino mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al rubio.— Deberías estar agradecido de que estoy en tu equipo.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte Ino.

—Eso me saco por querer ser amable contigo. —Finalizo la rubia mientras se levantaba y salía del restaurant dejando su plato a medio comer.

—Ino… de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención. —Se intentaba explicar Naruto mientras su nueva compañera se alejaba.

En unos pocos segundos la chica ya se encontraba lejos del lugar.

—Compararme con Sakura, ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese niño?... Tiene que estar mal de la cabeza. —decía Ino para sí misma mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, si les gusto, si me odian pueden dejarlo en los reviews o como MP, lo dejo a su criterio, en fin, me despido de momento.


	2. Capitulo 2: La primera misión

Y he aquí el segundo capítulo, escribirlos es relativamente fácil, aun así, espero que me puedan dar su opinión, y pues a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y les gusto pues he aquí el segundo, el título del fic es provisional de momento, así que no se sorprendan si de un día al otro le cambio el título.

Bueno mucho parloteo, disfruten.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 2: La primera misión.**

Naruto aún seguía pensativo después de lo que había pasado con Ino en el Ichiraku, ella había comenzado al compararlo con Sasuke, porque era diferente cuando él lo había hecho, no parecía tener lógica, aun así, el rubio no quería ofender a su nueva compañera y se sentía bastante confundido por su reacción.

—Supongo que ya lo superara. —se dijo Naruto mientras intentaba dormir, necesitaría toda la energía posible para su misión el día siguiente.

Las horas pasaron, y Naruto se encontraba adormilado fuera de la oficina del Hokage, esperando a sus compañeros y a su nuevo sensei. Los minutos pasaron y a lo lejos Naruto pudo ver que Sasuke estaba por llegar.

—Sasuke… —dijo Naruto mientras el Uchiha se paraba a su lado y solo le dedicaba una mirada que reflejaba indiferencia.

El par de Genin permaneció frente a la oficina del Hokage esperando a los dos miembros faltantes de su recién formado equipo, la hora acordada había pasado hace un tiempo y la paciencia de Naruto comenzaba a agotarse.

El rubio seguía dando vueltas en círculo casi dejando un surcó en el piso, Sasuke solo veía a su compañero con algo de desprecio.

—Naruto podrías quedarte quieto por un momento, me estoy cansado de solo verte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? Hoy es nuestra primera misión, y por culpa de esos dos nos estamos retrasando.

Sasuke solo ignoro el comentario de Naruto mientras ambos seguían con lo suyo, el solo comenzaba a salir cuando a los lejos ambos chicos pudieron ver a una chica que se acercaba hacia ellos, no pudiendo ser otra que Ino Yamanaka.

—Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos problemas. —dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a ambos.

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada mientras continuaba sentando en silencio, al mismo tiempo Naruto se acercó a su nueva compañera.

—Ino, sobre lo de ayer, yo quería… —Intentaba decir el chico antes de que una mirada fulminante de Ino lo callara.

—No digas más Naruto, no estoy de humor en este momento. —Finalizo la rubia mientras se sentaba a lado de Sasuke.

Naruto decidió dejar el tema por la paz en ese momento y se decidió a seguir esperando a su sensei siendo el único miembro del equipo que faltaba por llegar. Como era de esperarse pasaron un par de horas más antes de que Kakashi llegara ante el evidente fastidio de sus nuevos alumnos.

—Lo siento por el retraso, y bien, ¿están listos para su primera misión?

Los tres Genin solo miraron a Kakashi con algo de desesperación en su rostro especialmente Naruto, sin más los tres entraron a la oficina del Hokage, sin mayor retraso el Hokage le entrego una hoja a Kakashi donde estaban todos los detalles de su misión, ante la sorpresa del Jounin Naruto le arrebato la hoja de la misión y comenzó a leerla con interés.

—¿Encontrar a un gato? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —exclamo el rubio evidentemente molesto ante su misión.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar. —decía Kakashi para sí mismo.

—Naruto guarda silencio, esa es la misión que el Hokage nos asignó. —reclamaba Ino mientras tomaba el papel de la mano del chico y se lo devolvía a Kakashi.

Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Ino y continúo reclamando.

—¡Esto es ridículo, ya soy un ninja, esto no se puede llamar una verdadera misión! Quiero algo retador y emocionante, ¡Vamos viejo!

El Hokage procedió a explicar el funcionamiento de los rangos ninjas para intentar calmar las ansias de Naruto, sin embargo, Naruto solo ignoro las palabras del Hokage mientas platicaba con su equipo.

—¡Silencio! ¿Entonces quieres una misión real? Pues que así sea, serás el guardaespaldas de un importante invitado.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?

—Ten paciencia, lo traeré de inmediato. Hagan pasar a nuestro invitado.

Ante ellos apareció un hombre cercano a los sesenta años quien entraba claramente alcoholizado para presentarse ante la decepción del grupo, sin embargo, rápidamente decidieron ignorar su apariencia para prestar atención a lo que el hombre tenía por decir.

—Mi nombre es Tazuna, soy un famoso constructor de puentes, necesito que me lleven de vuelta a mi país, el país de las olas. ¿De verdad este grupo me podrá proteger? Sobre todo, ese niño.

Para sorpresa de todos Naruto hizo caso omiso al comentario del hombre y dirigió su mirada hacia el Hokage.

—¿De verdad tenemos que ser guardaespaldas de ese fracasado?

—Naruto, no puedes llamar fracasado a un cliente.

—Saldrán mañana mismo, bien, ya conocieron al cliente ahora pueden retirarse para preparar su viaje,

—Bien, ya lo oyeron, señor Tazuna partiremos mañana a las 6 de la mañana, nos encontraremos con usted en la entrada de la aldea. Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en la mañana. —Finalizo Kakashi al tiempo que desaparecía en una pantalla de humo.

El trio de Genin salio de la oficina del Hokage, Sasuke solo les hizo una seña con la mano para rápidamente dar un salto y tomar distancia rápidamente.

—Sasuke espera, yo pensaba que… —Intentaba decir Ino antes de que el Uchiha se alejara de su grupo.

Al terminar de hablar Ino dirigió su atención al rubio que aún se encontraba a su lado, Naruto evadió la mirada de la chica por lo fría que se sentía.

—Bueno Naruto, supongo que te veré en la mañana. —Se despidió Ino tomando su propio camino de inmediato.

—¡Ino espera! —Exclamo Naruto a la espalda de la chica quien se detuvo unos pasos delante de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Ino con cierta molestia.— Si me quieres invitar a algún lugar de nuevo no tengo tiempo.

—En realidad solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención ofenderte, ni un poco.

Ino tan solo suspiro mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo miraba a los ojos un poco más calmada, Naruto tan solo le devolvía la mirada algo preocupado aún.

—Tan solo olvídalo Naruto, ayer creo que exagere un poco. Bueno te veo en la mañana,

Y sin más Ino se alejó del rubio, a pesar de lo que acaba de decir Naruto aún no se sentía tranquilo, tal vez Ino había aceptado la disculpa, pero el chico, pero su actitud no reflejaba del todo sus palabras.

Cuando estaba un poco más lejos le hizo una seña a Naruto para que se acercara, quien de inmediato lo hizo.

—Sabes, estaba pensando lo que me dijiste lo del zorro el otro día, la verdad es que no sé cómo decir esto, pero… ¿me podrías dar más detalles?

—Espera, ¿no estabas enojada conmigo? —Cuestiono Naruto sorprendido.

—Como dije, exagere un poco ayer, como quiera que sea, en realidad estoy más preocupada por lo que me dijiste, me gustaría que me contaras más, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ahora mismo debo volver a mi casa, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la florería.

—¿Tienes una florería?

—Así es, mi familia la ha tenido por generaciones, ¿quieres echar un vistazo? —Sugirió ella.— En el camino me podrías contar más sobre eso, bueno si es que así lo deseas.

Naruto solo asintió y ante la respuesta la chica comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konoha siendo seguida a una distancia considerable por Naruto, Ino volteaba de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que el rubio no se hubiera perdido, a pesar de que ella le había pedido que le contara más sobre el zorro dentro de él, Naruto se mantenía en silencio, Ino no quiera obligarlo a hablar de un tema tan complicado como ese así que se solo se limitó a guiar el camino por unos cuantos minutos esperando que el rubio decidiera hablar por sí mismo.

El par se encontraba muy cerca de la tienda de los Yamanaka cuando finalmente Naruto decidió hablar.

—Bueno, me entere de ello hace relativamente muy poco. —dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de su compañera de inmediato quien para poder escuchar mejor comenzó a caminar justo al lado de Naruto.— Mizuki me dijo que había un pergamino perdido y que todo aquel que lo consiguiera y realizara un Jutsu de este pergamino se graduaría de inmediato, esto solo lo hizo para poder obtener el pergamino de mí, conseguí el pergamino y fue ahí donde aprendí el Jutsu clones de sombra.

—¿Fue la técnica que utilizaste contra Kakashi-sensei verdad?

—Cuestiono Ino algo curiosa.

—Exactamente, bueno al poco tiempo Iruka-sensei me encontró y me explico lo peligroso que era el pergamino, pero antes de que pudiera devolverlo Mizuki apareció ante nosotros y me ataco, no sin antes revelarme el secreto del zorro dentro de mí. Iruka-sensei me protegió y me dio una oportunidad para escapar, eso hice sin embargo Mizuki fue tras de mí, y nuevamente Iruka-sensei lo detuvo, una vez tuve suficiente utilicé mi nuevo Jutsu y le di una paliza a Mizuki.

—Ya veo, entonces fue el quien te lo conto. —dijo Ino para confirmar que estaba escuchando a Naruto.

—Si, después de eso, Iruka-sensei me entrego mi banda y me dijo que me había graduado, le pedí un poco más de detalles y él me dijo que más adelante me contaría la historia completa, por ahora solo sé que el zorro vive dentro de mí y que fue el cuarto Hokage quien lo sello dentro de mí. —Prosiguió su historia Naruto mientras aun caminaban.

—Ya veo, bien Naruto, esta es nuestra tienda, adelante entra. —dijo Ino mientras entraba en la florería. — ¡Estoy de vuelta!

—Bienvenida, por favor encárgate de la tienda, en unos minutos estaré contigo. —Hablo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

—¿Qué paso con mamá? —Pregunto Ino.

—Tuvo que salir un momento, no debería tardar, tan solo fue a buscar algo para la cena.

—Ya veo.

Naruto tan solo observaba las plantas con algo de interés mientras Ino continuo una rápida conversación con su padre.

—Perdona por eso Naruto, bien ¿qué te parece?

—Vaya, es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Es genial.

—Y Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el pergamino?

—Pues al final se lo devolví a Iruka-sensei, es una lástima que solo haya podido aprender un Jutsu.

Ino se colocó un mandil y se sentó detrás de la barra de la tienda mientras Naruto aun observaba la variedad de plantas con interés.

—¿Crees que nuestra misión sea complicada? —Pregunto Ino algo preocupada.

—Con nuestras habilidades será pan comido, ¡De veras!

—Es bueno que te tengas confianza, pero espero que no te confíes demasiado durante el trabajo.

Mientras el par de rubios aun hablaba un hombre rubio entraba por la parte trasera de la tienda vistiendo un mandil idéntico al de Ino.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta Ino, vaya, veo que tenemos un cliente.

—No exactamente papá, es un compañero de mi equipo.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, perdón por la intromisión.

—Naruto, ya veo, mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka. ¿te gustan las plantas, Naruto?

Naruto tan solo asintió mientras su interés se mantenía en toda la variedad de plantas que había en aquella tienda, el hombre observaba a Naruto tranquilamente.

—Y bien Ino, no me has dicho además de Naruto, ¿quién más está en tu equipo?, ¿Quién es tu maestro Jounin? —Pregunto Inoichi a su hija.

—Además de Naruto, estoy junto con Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake. —Respondió Ino sin darle mayor importancia.

El hombre permaneció en silencio, sabía que Kakashi sería un excelente maestro, sin embargo, que su hija estuviera con el jinchuriki de las nueve colas lo preocupaba, además del último de los Uchiha, sin duda su equipo era peculiar y si se podía decir peligroso por lo mucho que podían destacar.

—Bueno Ino, nos vemos en la mañana. —Se despidió Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos al señor Yamanaka.

El rubio tan solo espero que Naruto se alejara un poco para dirigir su atención hacia su hija y dedicarle una mirada seria a su hija.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —Pregunto ella preocupada por el rostro de su padre.

—Bueno, veras Ino… dentro de Naruto…

—Se encuentra el zorro de las nueve colas, lo se… —Interrumpió ella sorprendiendo a su padre.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —Cuestiono el intrigado.

—El mismo me lo dijo, ayer cuando nos asignaron al equipo 7.

—Ino, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ese muchacho, la bestia que se encuentra en su interior casi destruyo la villa hace tiempo así que por favor mantén tu distancia del tema.

—Me pides algo casi imposible padre, sin importar lo que haya dentro de Naruto bajo nuestras circunstancias actuales él es mi compañero de equipo, y creo que lo mejor para todos seria que nos lleváramos bien, al final estaremos juntos por un buen tiempo. —dijo Ino sin ocultar algo de preocupación en su voz.

A pesar de que Ino sabía que Naruto no había tenido elección en el tema, la chica no se sentía muy tranquila de lo que vivía dentro de él, ser su compañera de equipo iba a probar ser complicado de esa manera.

—Con él en tu y ese muchacho Uchiha tu equipo sin duda será el tema de conversación, por favor ten cuidado Ino.

La rubia solo asintió mientras se dirigió a su propia habitación para preparar todo para la misión del día siguiente. A pesar de que su misión era relativamente fácil Ino decidió empacar todo su equipo ninja y un kit de primeros auxilios solo por si acaso, habiendo terminado de organizar la joven Yamanaka se dejó caer en su cama solo observando hacia el techo.

—Sé que Naruto no eligió esto, aun así, ese monstruo dentro de él me preocupa, ¿Qué haremos si un día pierde el control y nos ataca? —Se cuestionaba la Yamanaka mientras continuo observando el techo.— Bueno, supongo que si eligieron sellarlo es porque saben que ese sello no se romperá tan fácilmente.

El sueño venció a la chica finalmente y en lo que parecieron solo unos pocos minutos para ella su alarma sonó avisando que era hora de levantarse, aun cuando Kakashi había demostrado ser impuntual la chica se levantó adormilada y comenzó a prepararse aun faltando unos minutos para las cinco de la mañana.

Finalmente, Ino amarro su banda ninja a su cintura y tomo su mochila lista para su nueva misión, el sol aun no salía, tan solo eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando ella ya se encontraba cambiando hacia el punto de encuentro. A lo lejos la rubia pudo ver a Sasuke que ya se encontraba ahí, el resto no parecían estar ahí aún.

—Bien, tan solo él ha llegado, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a acercarme a Sasuke. —se decía la rubia para sí misma al tiempo que se acercaba al joven.— Este es solo el primer paso para convertirme en Ino Uchiha, eso no suena para nada mal.

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada rápida y de inmediato volvió a ignorar a la chica, Ino se acercaba con una sonrisa a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

—Buenos días Sasuke, ¿descánsate bien? —Saludo ella con ánimo.

—Buenos días. —Fue todo lo que Ino consiguió como respuesta mientras que Sasuke volvía a ignorarla.

Los minutos pasaban e Ino no tenía idea de cómo hacer conversación con aquel chico, parecía tan tranquilo, tan calmado, y tan genial, o al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia mientras lo observaba y fantaseaba con lo que podía llegar a pasar entre ellos.

—Vamos Ino, dile algo, no sabes cuándo volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta, los demás deben estar por llegar.

El tiempo seguía su curso, Ino aún no tenía como iniciar una conversación con el Uchiha así que decidió usar su primer comodín.

—Estaba pensando Sasuke, estaremos en el mismo equipo, ayer pude conocer un poco a Naruto así que pensé que tal vez sería bueno que me contaras un poco sobre… —Hablaba Ino antes de ser interrumpida por una voz familiar.

—Buen día Sasuke, buen día Ino. —Saludaba el Uzumaki adormilado mientras se colocaba justo entre sus dos compañeros.

Ahora Ino no solo había quemado su primer comodín, no había podido conseguir nada de él, y todo gracias al inoportuno de Naruto, la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

—Naruto, eres tan poco genial. —decía ella mientras tomaba a Naruto por el cuello y lo comenzaba a agitar. — ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?

Naruto solo observaba a su compañera sin entender que pasaba, el solo había llegado al punto donde habían sido citados el día anterior.

—¿De que estas hablando yo solo los salude?

—Naruto eres tan poco genial. —decía Ino a modo de queja.

Naruto intentaba liberarse del agarre de la rubia, pero ella era demasiado fuerte y su agarre no cedía ni un poco.

Sasuke solo les dirigió una mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro ante tal escena. Cosa que Ino noto de inmediato para a los pocos segundos liberar a Naruto.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke? —Pregunto ella dirigiendo nuevamente su atención al chico del cabello negro.

—Tan solo me sorprendió ver lo bien que parecen llevarse, no esperaba que se hicieran tan cercanos en tan poco tiempo. Aunque deberían dejar de payasear, el cliente está aquí desde hace unos minutos y no para de observarlos.

Ino tan solo dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que la miraba con cautela.

—¿De verdad esta bola de mocosos me cuidara? A mí me parecen solo unos niños estúpidos, en especial tú, rubio enano —decía Tazuna como reproche ante sus actuales guardaespaldas.

—¡¿Qué dijiste viejo borracho!? Deja te que te ponga las manos encima, ¡Te destruiré de inmediato! —Exclamaba Naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia el cliente con un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, mucho antes de que su ataque pudiera hacer contacto con Tazuna algo detuvo a Naruto.

—Naruto, no puedes destruir a un cliente, así no funciona esto. —decía Kakashi mientras lo sostenía,

—Eres tan mediocre. —Finalizo Sasuke irritando aún más al Uzumaki quien se revolcaba en el agarre de Kakashi.

—Suficiente Naruto. —Expreso Kakashi con una voz severa.— ¿Nos vamos?

Y con esto oficialmente iniciaba la primer misión ninja del equipo 7, una vez fuera Naruto no pudo hacer más que sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Kakashi se encontraba al frente, Sasuke y Naruto iban uno a lado del otro, finalmente Ino estaba detrás junto con el señor Tazuna mientras caminaban por el bosque, la caminata fue tranquila las primeras horas, Naruto iba comentando sobre sus gustos de ramen mientras Sasuke solo lo ignoraba e Ino pensaba que la dieta del rubio debía ser terrible. Tazuna solo se limitaba a seguir de cerca al grupo de shinobi que había contratado.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Ino mientras se alejaba del grupo para examinar algo cercano. — ¿Por qué rayos habría un charco a mitad del camino? No ha llovido en semanas.

El resto del grupo observaban atentamente, como había dicho Ino no había llovido en semanas que hubiera un charco a mitad del camino era como mínimo sospechoso, pero antes de que Ino volviera con el grupo un hombre salio del charco lanzándose hacia la rubia quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo cerro los ojos esperando recibir el ataque.

Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Ino un golpe en el rostro por parte de Naruto alejo a aquel hombre en el último segundo, cuando la chica volvió a abrir los ojos solo se encontró con el rubio frente a ella quien parecía preocupado.

—¿Estas bien, Ino? —Cuestiono el sin darle la espalda a su nuevo rival.

—Si… —Fue todo lo que ella pudo responder al momento aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

Para sorpresa del grupo ante ellos apareció un segundo ninja, quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia Tazuna con sus garras, sin embargo, esta vez fue Sasuke quien detuvo al nuevo oponente con una patada en el rostro, ambos ninjas se reagruparon rápidamente para volver a atacar, pero en cuanto volvieron a lanzarse esta vez fueron detenidos definitivamente por Kakashi quien tenía ambos hombres agarrados del cuello para rápidamente atarlos a un árbol.

—Señor Tazuna, necesitamos hablar. —dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a su cliente.

Tras una rápida conversación, y tras entender mejor lo que sería la misión de Tazuna el grupo se preparaba para continuar su camino.

—Antes de irnos Naruto, bien hecho al proteger a tu compañera, pero las garras de esos ninjas tenían veneno, tienes que sacarlo de la herida que te hicieron, tienes que abrir esa herida para sacar el veneno.

Naruto observo la herida de su mano mientras continuaba observando a Kakashi, y sin dudarlo demasiado tomo una kunai de su bolsillo y rápidamente la clavo en su mano creando un corte mucho más grande y profundo, la sangre comenzó a fluir a un ritmo mucho más rápido de inmediato.

—Bien, ya lidiamos con el veneno, bien hecho Naruto… sin embargo si sigues sangrando a ese ritmo morirás, sería buena idea que detuvieras el sangrado.

Naruto observo su herida aterrado mientras comenzaba a correr en círculos y gritar incoherentemente.

—No, no, no, esto no puede terminar así, soy muy joven. —Exclamaba el rubio mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

Esto logro sacar una sonrisa de parte de sus dos compañeros quienes solo podían observar las payasadas de su compañero.

—Naruto, no deberías ser tan impulsivo. —Sugirió Ino mientras continuaba observando la escena.

—Déjame ver tu mano. —Pidió Kakashi mientras estiraba su propia mano hacia Naruto quien rápidamente cumplió, el Jounin observaba asombrado como la herida comenzaba a cerrarse de un momento a otro como si nada.— Esto tiene que ser el poder del zorro.

—¿Es muy grave? La expresión de su rostro me preocupa, Kakashi-sensei,

—Estarás bien. —Finalizo el Jounin mientras vendaba la herida de Naruto con cuidado. — En cuanto a los demás, Ino que bien que hayas notado el charco claramente era sospechoso, pero la próxima vez no te acerques a una posible trampa tan abiertamente, Sasuke, buen trabajo protegiendo al señor Tazuna y Naruto ya te lo había dicho, pero bien hecho al proteger a tu compañera. Estoy satisfecho con su desempeño hasta el momento.

Sin más Kakashi hizo una seña para que comenzaran a caminar y poder seguir su camino si todo salía bien podrían estar en su objetivo en unas cuantas horas más.

Un par de horas de caminata después llegaron a donde un hombre en una lancha los esperaba ya en el lugar, sin más cada uno tomo un lugar en la balsa mientras permanecían en silencio, después de aquel ataque todos estaban más en guardia.

La lancha comenzó su marcha y tras unas pocas horas más el grupo ya estaba en una pequeña ciudad, esta ciudad se encontraba en una pequeña isla que actualmente se encontraba aislada del mundo, y un puente se encontraba a media construcción.

Sin más Naruto bajo de la balsa y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por el resto de su grupo. Tazuna dirigió al grupo a una casa que se encontraba cerca del centro de la isla, el constructor de puentes les presento rápidamente a su familia, una mujer de unos 26 años y un niño pequeño de unos 6 años, y sin más les presentaron su habitación a los invitados.

—Bien chicos, en vista de que tendremos que seguir protegiendo al señor Tazuna por un tiempo, aprovechare para entrenarlos un poco, esto sin duda los hará mucho más fuertes.

La emoción de Naruto fue notable al oír que se harían más fuertes, y sin más siguió de inmediato salio por la puerta de la casa, siendo dirigidos por Kakashi hacia un bosque cercano en ese mismo momento Kakashi les señalaba unos pocos árboles.

—Bueno, lo único que tendrán que hacer será subir estos árboles, sin usar sus manos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo sensei? Eso será imposible. —Reclamo Ino de inmediato.

—¿Ah sí? —Cuestiono Kakashi a su vez mientras comenzaba a caminar sobre la corteza del árbol para la sorpresa de la rubia. — El secreto está en su control de chakra, tiene que concentrar su chakra en la planta de los pies, y debe ser la cantidad exacta, de lo contrario… Bueno, dejare que lo averigüen por sí mismos, ¿Quién quiere intentar?

Y sin esperar nada más Naruto se lanzó hacia un árbol cercano e intento escalarlo para rápidamente resbalarse y caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? —Se preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba.

—Usaran estas kunai para ir marcado su progreso. —Finalizo Kakashi mientras lanzaba tres kunai a los pies de sus estudiantes y desaparecia.

Cada uno tomo una de las kunai y comenzó a correr hacia sus respectivos árboles, nuevamente Naruto cayo de inmediato, Sasuke logro dar unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir que perdía el equilibrio y sin más rápidamente impulsarse lejos del árbol para evitar su caída, Ino solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de caer de espaldas.

—Ya entiendo, muy poco chakra y te resbalaras, demasiado y romperás el árbol.— Se decía Sasuke para sí mismo al tiempo que corría nuevamente hacia el árbol, logrando esta vez subir varios pasos más antes de volver a estar cerca de caer.

El grupo continuo con su entrenamiento, Sasuke siendo quien había avanzado más que todos hasta el momento llegando más o menos a la mitad de su árbol, Ino por su parte había logrado subir cerca de cinco metros antes de volver a caer, y Naruto difícilmente había superado los dos metros, la molestia del Uzumaki era clara, en cuanto Sasuke estuvo a su altura Naruto le dirigió una enojada mirada, misma que Sasuke noto pero que tan solo ignoro, causando que el rubio se enfureciera aun más.

Habiendo caído una vez más sin lograr demasiado progreso Naruto solo se sentó en su posición cruzado de brazos y con una más que evidente molestia en su rostro.

—Esto es ridículo, no debería ser tan difícil subir un estúpido árbol. —decía Naruto para sí mismo.

—Naruto, deja de perder el tiempo, de verdad eres un mediocre. —Exclamo Sasuke mientras continuaba intentando subir su árbol con resultados muy similares.

—Bueno, te daré un pequeño consejo, puede que con esto dejes de ponerte en ridículo. —dijo Ino mientras se acercó al rubio. —Imagina que puedes ver tu chakra Naruto, cuando lo tengas visualizado imagina que se hace sólido, trata de imaginar la cantidad suficiente para que sea lo suficientemente sólido como para aguantarte, pero lo suficientemente blando para no romper el árbol.

Una vez Ino finalizo con su consejo Naruto se volvió a poner de pie y decidió darle una oportunidad a la sugerencia de Ino, a pesar de que a ella tampoco le iba tan bien como a Sasuke, al final Naruto no perdía nada con intentar.

El rubio se concentró en su chakra tratando de hacer lo que acababa de escuchar, y a los pocos segundos se lanzó de nuevo hacia el árbol, esta vez pudiendo llegar mucho más lejos que antes casi igualando a Sasuke, cuando finalmente sintió que iba a caer el rubio rápidamente marco el árbol con su kunai para dispararse del árbol y caer de pie, al mismo tiempo le dirigió una sonrisa a Sasuke, quien lo veía indiferente.

—Vaya, pensar que eso es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, no pensé que de verdad fuera a funcionar. —dijo Ino mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

El entrenamiento continuo por unos cuantos días más, en el proceso Naruto se había hecho amigo del nieto de Tazuna, y de paso había restaurado la fe del niño.

El entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, al final los tres Genin lograron llegar a la copa de su respectivo árbol al mismo tiempo, y tras un largo día se retiraban a descansar. El sol salía y el grupo se preparaba para ir al puente donde vigilarían nuevamente el trabajo del señor Tazuna y que nada mala le ocurriera, el hombre les había contado su motivo para construir dicho puente, el poder abrir a la tierra de las olas para el comercio y hacer que su economía mejorara, sin embargo, esto iba en contra de los intereses de Gato, un gánster que controlaba drogas y mercado negro en dicha tierra.

Por supuesto Gato haría lo que fuera para que este puente no fuera terminado, y si matar a Tazuna y a sus constructores era lo que hacía falta pues así seria entonces.

—Esto es aburrido, Kakashi-sensei nos debería estar enseñando algo más. —decía Naruto quien se encontraba sentando en una banca a la orilla de la obra.

—Deja de quejarte, para esto fue que nos contrataron. —Contesto Sasuke quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Ya lo sé, pero en serio nada va a pasar, esto será como todos los días. —Continuo Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke.

Ino solo los observaba, el par de chicos que aparentaba llevarse mal en los últimos días había mejorado mucho su relación, y la rivalidad que llevaban los había motivado a mejorar mucho en poco tiempo en un afán por no dejar que el otro lo superara, esto solo pudo causar una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

Ino permanecía pensativa, a pesar de que dentro de Naruto se encontraba sellada una bestia muy peligrosa, tras convivir con él por varios días seguidos la chica parecía comenzar a sentirse cómoda cerca de él, por supuesto el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ahí lo hacía aún mejor para la joven Yamanaka, parecía que sus temores no tenían razón de ser, Naruto solo era un chico normal, tal vez un poco hiperactivo, pero nada más.

Las horas pasaban y el medio día ya se acercaba, Naruto se encontraba medio dormido en la banca donde se había sentado, Sasuke solo permanecía ahí observando el trabajo, Ino por su parte había tomado un lugar justo en el medio de los dos chicos.

De pronto para sorpresa de los tres, Kakashi apareció frente a ellos de la nada, portando una expresión muy seria.

—Chicos prepárense, alguien se acerca, espero que hayan traído todo su equipo ninja. —dijo El Jounin con algo de preocupación en su voz.

En cuanto Kakashi termino de hablar dos figuras desconocidas se comenzaban a ver a lo lejos del puente, donde el trabajo aún estaba lejos de terminar. Ante esto Kakashi hizo una seña para que sus alumnos se colocaran detrás de él.

Las dos figuras se acercaban cada vez más pudiendo verse ahora mejor sus características. Uno era un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que Kakashi, su boca era cubierta por una venda y portaba un traje negro además de una espada enorme a su espalda, el otro parecía tener la edad de Naruto y los demás, portaba un Kimono verde y una máscara de rastreador de la niebla.

—Así que eres tu… Zabusa Momochi. —dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía en guardia.

—Ahora veo, eso explica porque los otros fallaron, Kakashi Hatake del Sharingan. —Respondió Zabusa mientras continuaba acercándose. — Espero que me logres entretener.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y pues dejare por aquí el capítulo 2, me tarde más de lo que esperaba escribiéndolo, y fue un poco más largo de lo que planeaba, espero que el hecho de que es un poco más largo que el primero sea suficiente para compensar la tardanza, y bueno, les aviso desde ahora, si vinieron aquí solo por la pareja, esto llevara su tiempo así que espero me tengan paciencia.

Espero no tardar tanto con el tercer capítulo, y bueno como siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
